


His New Home

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, One Shot, Protect Adrien Agreste, Romantic Fluff, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: "She thought about tonight. Adrien was now alone. He had no one and nowhere. Except, maybe if she could be there for him, he would be ok. Everything would be ok. Maybe...Maybe she could be his new home. Marinette decided she wouldn’t mind that at all. "When twenty three year old Adrien Agreste is going through hard times, he goes to the only person he knows who can help, Marinette.





	His New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so I thought of a thing and so I did it. And now, it like totally consumed me. I was gonna write more, but I knew it would end up being a series. This could be a one-shot, but if you guys like it so much, I really might have to consider turning this into a series because I have SO many ideas. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!

Marinette still remembered the day that Adrien Agreste had applied for a job at her parent’s bakery. She was twenty three and was a waitress at _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. _ A student at the _International Fashion Academy,_ Marinette had been working at her parent’s bakery as a waitress since she was sixteen. Sure, she would always help with the pastries and cakes when she was younger, but she actually started getting paid for it.

 

Then again, the bakery had changed so much since she was younger. First, her parents finally had enough money to buy out the neighboring apartment and expanded the bakery. With doing that, they also bought the space above it, expanding their home, too. Tom and Sabine had gotten a bigger kitchen, bigger living room, an office, and a bigger bedroom and bathroom. When they moved out of their old bedroom, they decided to give it to Marinette. After that, Marinette had converted her old bedroom into her office/sewing room. She still kept the bed because she would often fall asleep working in there at ungodly hours of the night.

 

Marinette still lived at home with her parents while she attended _IFA_. She had decided a long time ago that once she finished University, she would move out. Still, she had plenty of time until that day came.

 

In the meantime, she worked at the bakery, attended fashion school, and hung out with Alya and Nino. Yes, they kept in touch all these years. Sure, she met other friends at _IFA_ , but they could never compare to her life long friends.

 

It was a winter Monday when Adrien Agreste applied for a job at _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. _At the time, Marinette had been working on a sketch in her study. It was not too late at night, but the bakery had closed an hour before. Her parents were probably cleaning up, with the help of the chef’s and waiters. She was about to run out to the fabric store for a late fabric run when she heard a pleading voice.

 

“- need a place to stay, and I will literally do anything you ask. I’ll clean, I’ll bake, I’ll serve, I’ll work the cash register, I’ll do anything you ask, I just really need this job. I will work harder than I’ve ever had in my whole life, just please…” Marinette heard as she walked down the stairs and into the bakery.

 

Her parents were behind the counter, arm and arm, with kind, sympathetic smiles on their face. The voice seemed to belong to the man behind the counter. One look, and Marinette already knew who he was.

 

His blonde hair was a mess across his forehead. Hidden by black, squared frames, his gorgeous green eyes were now pleading and sad. Tears were welling up, and his voice had come out as whiny at the end. He had bags under his eyes, panic in his stance, and a high level of exhaustion. He wore a nice coat, probably designer, with a nice pair of blue pants underneath. He looked cold and desperate. The slight blush of red on his cheeks and his red hands told Marinette that he must’ve been outside for a while.

 

“I just need your hospitality, please.” Adrien pleaded again.

 

Marinette realized that she was eavesdropping and decided to make her presence known. Still, processing the situation, she hopped behind the counter next to her parents.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked.

 

Tom ignored Marinette as he clasped Adrien’s shoulder. “You didn’t have to make that whole speech there. You had us at ‘I’m in desperate situation, can you please help me?’” Tom mimicked.

 

Marinette stared at her papa confused as Adrien rejoiced. He was thank her parents profusely with tears in his eyes. Sabine only rubbed her daughter’s arms from behind.

 

“Seriously, is anyone going to explain?” Marinette said, breaking up the moment.

 

Adrien, finally noticing her, stared at her with wide eyes. He seemed to have recognized her, which was weird because how would he ever recognize her? Sure, they talked in the summer, but she didn't think she made so much of a impression that he would remember her. 

 

“I’m so sorry for my behaviour, I’m just very grateful to your…” Adrien hesitated as he stared back at Tom and Sabine, then to Marinette again. “Parents,” Adrien finished.

 

“It’s ok,” Marinette said giving him a kind smile. “Your Adrien Agreste, right?”

 

Adrien faltered. The sadness in his eyes was back, as long was a deepening frown. “Yes, but that’s not important now.” He said with irritation.

 

_Clearly, he’s had a rough night,_ Marinette thought. _I wonder why he is here asking my parents for a job. He’s so desperate, too. On the verge of tears, even. But, why though?_

 

“Now, Adrien,” her papa began, “Do you have a place to stay considering your…” Tom trailed off as Adrien’s eyes flashed to Marinette. Tom got the jist of what he was trying to say. “Situation,” he finished.

 

_The boy will have to come clean at some point,_ Tom thought.

 

“What situation?” Marinette asked again. She hated being out of the loop.

 

Adrien looked down at his hands, which were resting on the counter.

 

“I...no.” He answered.

 

“Then, you will stay with us,” Sabine stated.

 

Adrien’s eyes widened once again. “I-no, that’s too much to ask. You have already shown such kindness, I can’t possibly-”

 

Sabine rested her hands on Adrien’s shoulder. “You are not asking, I’m demanding. If not, then you simply can’t be allowed to work here.” Sabine said putting her foot down.

 

Adrien looked flabbergasted at the both. “Thank you, thank you so much.” He said before breaking down in Sabine’s arms in complete tears.

 

He sobbed in her arms as Sabine whispered soothing words into his ear.

 

Tom snuck around to Marinette. He leant down and whispered, “He’s in a tough situation, Mari. He just cut ties to his father and his company. He has no job, no money, and no place to go. He came in here asking for you.”

 

Marinette gasped. How did he even know her? She wasn’t some famous superhero who swung across Paris saving people from evil. She was only Marinette Dupain-Cheng, upcoming fashion designer, student, waitress. She’s not rich, she’s not famous. How could he ever know her?

 

“But why?” Marinette asked finally.

 

Her papa shook his head. “I don’t know. When he found us, he began pleading for a job here. He has no experience, Mari, but he was so broken.” Her father explained.

 

She looked toward Adrien in her maman’s arms. _Broken,_ the word echoed back. Broken indeed. She saw that now.

 

Marinette rushed to find tissues and water. Once she did, she gently separated Adrien from her maman. She gave him the tissues, then the glass of water.

“Thank you,” he muttered to her.

 

She gave him a kind smile in return.

 

The rest of the night, Marinette helped her parents welcome Adrien into their home. He didn’t talk much, but he was polite. First, they fed him dinner, brought him a change of clothes, then insisted he should sleep. He fell asleep almost immediately. On Marinette’s lap.

 

Yeah, she didn’t know how it happened either. One minute, her family was insisting that he get some rest. After fumbling and stuttering on his words, he finally asked Marinette to stay out with him. Something about him not wanting to be alone. Marinette had obliged, thinking to what her father said earlier. The next minute, the ex-model had his arms tightly around Marinette’s frame as he rested his head on her chest.

 

She didn’t mind of course. Frankly, she was enjoying it. She stroked his blonde hair softly to not wake him up. On the contrary, Adrien was practically purring in his sleep.

 

She took this time to study him. He looked like the photos she’d seen of him, but this was so much more. His face and body was relaxed, his hair soft under her fingers. He was peaceful, vulnerable even.

 

Then it sunk in. Adrien Agreste, handsome model, son of Gabriel Agreste, was sitting there in her arms. She didn’t know why it had sunk so late. She didn’t even know why it hadn’t sunk in that he was here in the first place.

 

_This is a dream, this can’t be happening. This is fair to lucky to be real. How is it that I get to live with Adrien Agreste? And that he is curled up in my arms? Nope, simply not real._

 

Adrien gave a sigh of contentment. His mouth was slightly turn up, as if he was smiling.

 

_Ok, so maybe this is real._

 

Marinette couldn’t help it when her hands started stroking his cheeks. They traced over his strong, defined jaw, then to his sharp nose. She traced over his eyes carefully, knowing that a sea of green was hidden beneath. Her eyelashes tickled her skin as she traced his cheeks again. She went further down until she began to trace his lips curiously. They were long, but not so overly plump. The slight pinkness combined with the soft feel of them made Marinette sigh. She wondered how good they would feel against her lips.

 

_How would they taste?_ , she wondered. Probably like sunshine and flowers. Like innocence and happiness all rolled together. Marinette then realized that was how she would feel, too.

 

_Wait a minute, I shouldn’t be doing this,_ Marinette thought as she pulled her hands back. _I can’t violate him like this. He’s in a horrible place right now. I shouldn’t be thinking about myself, or taking advantage of his sleeping state._

 

Adrien gave a sigh of loss before Marinette quickly went back to stroking his hair again. He snuggled into her neck, his lips brushing lightly against her skin. Marinette continued stroking his hair, not minding the unusual contact. Or maybe, she was just too tired to notice, much less care.

 

She thought about tonight. Adrien was now alone. He had no one and nowhere. Except, maybe if she could be there for him, he would be ok. Everything would be ok. Maybe...Maybe she could be his new home. Marinette decided she wouldn’t mind that at all.

 

When Marinette was too tired to move her hands, she decided that she would never get out of his hold unless if she wanted to wake him up. She immediately ruled that idea out. She doesn’t have the heart to disturb him, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t enjoying this.

 

Alas, she stayed there. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him in closer. She didn’t resist the urge to kiss him on the temple as she fell asleep to the sounds of his breathing.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Adriene drifted back into consciousness as a wave washes over the sand. When he opened his eyes, he first thoughts went to the girl he laid on. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He vaguely remembered him struggling to ask the girl to stay with him during the night. He just couldn't handle being alone at the moment, and he thought asking her parents to stay was weird.

 

He remembers her sitting on the chair as he tossed and turn on the couch. She sat there knitting a scarf when she finally noticed his discomfort. She had risen from the chair and tapped him on the back. He looked up at her. No words were spoken before he pushed him back and took his place on the couch. She opened her arms for him. He hesitated before settling between them, an understanding passing between the two. She began stroking his hair, and he was completely swept under the darkness.

 

Adrien first heard of the girl when he was only in _Collѐge._ Well, more like when she was in _Collѐge,_ and he was homeschooled. She had one a hat making contest hosted by his father. Adrien had went to the school to view the designs with his father’s assistant, Natalie. His father tuned in on a video call on the tablet she held. Adrien had remembered the mayor’s daughter, Chloe Bourgeois, trying to steal Marinette’s design. Marinette had proved that the hat was her design, and won the contest. Adrien had given her a smile and a wink while shaking her hand as he congratulated her. Adrien then modeled the hat with difficulty because of the feathers on the hat, of course.

 

After that, he had heard of Marinette through Natalie and his father. Year after year, Marinette had won contest his father held. He had learned that she got into IFA after a recommendation from his father. Yes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had marched into his father’s office and asked him to write a recommendation for her. The only reason Adrien knew about this is because he was the one to let her in. His father was shocked, but delighted by the boldness, and then agreed to write one up for her. The last he had heard from her was at a Fashion Gala this summer hosted by IFA. They had talked for a bit. She had shared that she lived and worked at her parents bakery called _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. _

 

When Adrien was desperate last night, she was the first person he thought of. She barely had a connection to his father, she was kind, and she knew him. Good enough for Adrien. He set out for her bakery last night looking for her, but was met with her parents instead. He told them the whole story about his father and his company, and begged them to give them a job. That’s when Marinette came downstairs with confusion and questions.

 

Adrien looked up at the designer from where he was curled into her. She looked so beautiful asleep. Blue hues stood out on her black hair as the sun shined across it. Her skin was pale, but dotted with freckles he’s never noticed. Maybe he just wasn’t close enough to see them until now. She had thick eyelashes that curled up naturally, her eyelids hiding what he known to be bluebells eyes. Her cheeks were a bit pink, her nose was small and buttoned. Her lips stood out-a nice pink against her pale skin.

 

He resisted the urge to retrace the lines of her face with his hands. He would have to dislodge his arms from under her, which would wake her up. Instead, he settled himself in her neck again. He was fully aware that his lips were pressed against her neck firmly, but hey, he was “asleep”.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Marinette woke up to a weight on her chest. Looking down, she saw a mop of blonde hair and-

 

“Oh my!” Marinette squeaked.

 

Memories from last night flooded back. Adrien pleading for a job, him staying at her house, and then her cuddling him so he could sleep. She tried to keep to her body relaxed, but couldn’t help but to tense up a bit.

 

“What am I going to do?”  She asked herself outloud.

 

“Shh, you’re going to wake him!” Her maman whispered from the chair.

 

Marinette jumped slightly as her head snapped in her maman’s direction. “Gosh, you scared me.” Marinette breathed.

 

“Sorry, hun, but you guys looked so cute!” She exclaimed quietly. “I hope you don’t mind that I took some pictures.”

 

“Maman!” Marinette scolded as quietly as she could.

 

Her mother only shrugged in response.

 

Marinette looked at the clock. It read nine o’clock. Thank the Lord she had afternoon classes only today. Shifting her gaze, she looked at her maman again.

 

“Where’s Papa?” She questioned.

 

Sabine chuckled softly. “We went downstairs this morning to find you guys curled up on the couch. He laughed very loudly before I shut him up. He laughed all the way downstairs and into the bakery. I promised to stay up here and wait till you guys woke up. He should be tending to the morning customers by now.” Sabine explained.

 

“Oh,” Marinette said with a blush.

 

Suddenly becoming aware of Adrien’s presence, Marinette began stroking his hair again. Like last night, Adrien gave a sigh of contentment before snuggling into her deeper.

 

“He really loves that, doesn’t he?” Sabine asked with an amused smile.

 

“Yeah. It kinda reminds me of a cat,” Marinette said voicing her thoughts.

 

Sabine chuckled. “Yeah, it seems so. Anyways, I should help your father.” Sabine got up and kissed Marinette on the head.

 

“Bye, Maman!” Marinette whispered as Sabine walked down the steps to the bakery.

 

Marinette smiled down at Adrien before massaging the back of his head. He moaned happily, surprising Marinette. She ignored it as she let her hands run up and down his back. She traced the hard planes from his shoulder blades to the very small of his back.

 

_He is so cute when he sleeps! I’m happy that he is finally calm. A big change from last night, really. I can’t wait to tell Alya about this! She is gonna freak!_

 

Adrien shifted. Marinette realized that he was probably waking up, and just rested her hands on his back. He opened his eyes lazily and looked around the room. Then his gaze landed on  Marinette. He rested his chin on her chest before flashing her a lazy smile.

 

“Good morning,” he said suppressing a yawn.

 

Marinette blushed and smiled back. “Morning to you, too.”

 

Adrien suddenly frowned, and Marinette was certain he would yell at her for cuddling with him, but instead of that, he confused her greatly.

 

“Why did you stop?” He asked with a bit of a whine.

 

Marinette stared at him in question. “Stop what?”

 

“You know, this.” Adrien blushed as he unwrapped one arm around Marinette and stroked her hair lightly.

 

Marinette’s jaw dropped, her skin grew pale. “Wait, you were awake for that?” Marinette asked, her eyes bugging out.

 

Adrien smiled deviously. “Yep!” He confirmed.

 

Marinette stayed silent before she threw her head back and laughed. She began tracing one hand over his back while the other massaged his head. Adrien rewrapped his arm around Marinette.

 

“God, you really are a cat,” Marinette commented.

 

“I’m not!” Adrien denied.

 

Marinette scoffed. “You are literally clinging to me for affection, Adrien!” She giggled.

 

Adrien blushed. “Oh, right.” Adrien pretended to think for a moment. “I don’t care!”

 

With that, he nestled himself between Marinette’s neck again. Marinette giggled. Gosh, she barely knew the guy, but he sure loved to cuddle. Of course, they both didn’t mind. Even though they were only acquaintances, Marinette knew that after what he’s gone through, even if she didn’t know the details, he probably needed this love and affection from someone. If she didn’t give it to him, who would?

 

With a sudden urge of confidence, Marinette took Adrien’s face between her hands and forced him to look up at her.

 

“Adrien,” she began strongly. “I know that you’re going through a hard place right now, and I’m willing to be here for you through all of it. You don’t have to tell me exactly what’s going on, but just know that I will always be there for you. We can get through this together. I’ll...I’ll be your new home.”

 

_I’ll be your new home._ Those words echoed back at Adrien. She really wanted to be there for him, didn’t she? Adrien didn’t know how to thank her. He was completely speechless, actually. Instead, he thanked her using the only way he knew how.

 

Having no time to change his mind, Adrien surged forward and caught Marinette’s lips in a kiss. She gasped. Adrien thought he had gone too far, but then she began to kiss back. She deepened the kiss by pulling him closer to her. The kiss itself was slow, but deep. Adrien removed his arms from around her waist and rested them on the sides of her face, tugging her closer. They moved in sync, reveling in each other's taste and comfort. Adrien saw the opportunity to slip his tongue in. He needed to feel her, taste her. She tasted like cinnamon and sugar, but had the sweetness of a strawberry. She tasted like home, and comfort, and everything.

 

And it was everything Marinette thought it would be. He tasted sweet and bright, like flowers and sunshine. She felt love, gratefulness, happiness through the kiss. He didn’t kiss her out of lust. No, that’s not how the kiss felt. It was innocent and happy. Well, maybe not innocent. Yeah, definitely not innocent as he bit her bottom lip. In response, she tugged his hair lightly. They pulled at each other, letting their hands roam. So, maybe things escalated slightly, but hey, it was everything.

 

He broke the kiss. They’re heads rested against one another, both of them panting lightly.

 

“What was that for?” Marinette asked softly. Her cheeks flushed as she held his face.

 

“For everything. For being my new home.” Adrien answered.

 

They both smiled wildly. Marinette gave him another quick kiss before separating again.

 

“Well, you two certainly look cozy,” A voice said.

 

The pair looked up to see Alya taking a picture and Nino standing there with a smirk on his face.


End file.
